A Dangerous Time
by fairy99
Summary: Polly is told by the Bishop to not go back to Karralys or Annie. Why? Is Polly safe? Please read and review!  more than one chapter   Btw, this is from the fifth book of the series: An Acceptable Time.
1. Chapter 1

(this happens a week after Polly finds out about the tesseract)

Chapter 1

Polly was at the table eating breakfast with her grandparents when Bishop Colubra called. It was a Friday Morning, and Zachary had just phoned saying he was coming tomorrow afternoon to see Polly.

"I'll get the phone, you guys could finish eating." Polly said, getting up to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello? Polly?" The Bishop's voice worried Polly.

"Bishop, is everything fine?" she asked.

"Polly, come straight to Louise's house, I need to talk to you about something. And make sure you tell your grandparents."

"OK, but what's wrong?" it didn't seem normal for the Bishop to be calling this early.

"I'll tell you when you get here." And with that, he hung up.

Polly anxiously shut the phone and told her grandparent exactly what he had said. Mr. Murry frowned, "I don't like the idea of you and the Bishop alone together, not after you going back three thousand years. But this does sound urgent, so fine, but don't take long."

Polly nodded in agreement and went outside; grabbing her anorak from the pantry on the way.

The Bishop was waiting at the door when Polly got there; "Come in, let's sit at the kitchen." He said bringing her in. She followed him in.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" she asked, eager to find out.

"Polly it is not safe for you to go back in time any more. It's too dangerous." He looked at her seriously.

"Bishop, is this because you don't want my grandparents to be upset with you?" she said disappointedly. She loved seeing Karralys and Tav.

He shook his head and sighed, "No Polly, there has been signs of crops, animals, and people being stolen from Annie's tribe. They still don't know who it is, but for now it isn't safe for you to go."

She gasped, "Is Karralys, Annie, and Tav OK?"

"Polly, that's the thing. They're fine, but everytime these people come and steal or attack, Tav is nowhere in site. They wear masks, so we aren't able to see their faces…"

Polly's eyes widened, what was he trying to say! Tav wouldn't never do such a thing! "Bishop, you guys must be mistakened! Tav would never betray The People of the Wind!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bishop shook his head in sorrow, "Well Polly, your grandparents are going to be worried, so I think you should go." But Polly stayed seated, staring at the table in silence. After about a few minutes, she finally let out a sound, "Bishop, tomorrow Zachary is coming…" she didn't need to continue.

"I don't think you should tell him yet; give him time." He said. Polly nodded and got up, took her keys, and left.

Polly waited for her grandparents to close their bedroom door before going downstairs. She quietly went to the pantry, put on her red anorak, and walked outside into the chilly night.

She hesitated when she saw Louise the Larger come out between the rocks. Louise made a hissing sound, as if warning Polly to go back. Polly stood there for a second, remembering the bishop's words, knowing that what she was doing was dangerous. But even though, Polly wanted to know what the bishop was talking about; what was going on in Annie's time.

She carefully went around Louise and crossed the wall to the star watching rock. The earth began to rumble and a lake appeared. The mountains got taller; she had crossed the time gate to three thousand years ago.

Before Polly could take a step, the sound of a woman's screaming filled her ears. She turned to where the noise was coming from, and saw a group of men with masks attacking a family's tent. Just then, men from The People of the Wind came out with weapons, and war started.

Polly didn't know what to do; she was frightened. That's when she saw Karralys running towards her. "Oh, Karralys! What has happened? Why are they fighting?" she cried.

"Poll-ee, why are you here? Did bishop not tell you to stay away from time gate?" he asked, disappointed. But before Polly could answer, a masked man came from behind and tried to attack. Karralys quickly defended Polly. "Run!" he yelled, fighting off the man.

Polly ran; afraid, confused. She didn't go far when someone hit her hard on the head and stabbed her arm. She yelled with pain and fell to the floor. The last thing she heard before blacking out was bishop's voice calling out to her.


End file.
